1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing and storage continues to be a focus of electronic product development. Today, electronic products are required to process ever-increasing amounts of data, while having a reduced size. The degree of integration of the semiconductor devices in these products may be increased to achieve these design and performance objectives. One approach for increasing integration involves fabricating semiconductor devices to have a vertical transistor structure, instead of the planar structure which has traditionally been used.